


Marty's Thoughts

by Plumetta



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's going on in Marty's head when he's dealing with Audrey's "boyfriends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marty's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Marty looked at the two little bastards sitting in the cell. They fucked his daughter. His daughter. Maggie had insisted that he not press charges for statutory rape. Audrey had begged her and Maggie said if he had any hope of making it right with his daughter he couldn’t ruin their lives.

Maybe he couldn’t but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make them pay. They touched his little girl. It didn’t matter that she looked like a slut. It didn’t matter that if he saw a girl that looked like that in a bar he would’ve gotten into her pants. She was his little girl and he was smart enough not to go underage at least not since he himself was underage.

He opened the cell and let them know what their options were, take it like a man or go to jail. One of them said. ‘You seem angry. Patronizing little fuck.

He motioned to the blonde one first. Why? Maybe because he talked too much. Maybe because he was closer or maybe that blonde hair reminded him of himself. 

The kid was terrified. Marty would have even felt sorry for him if it had been anyone but Audrey. He had to tell him several times to come out of the cell. Although if the shoe was on the other foot Marty would have wanted to run like hell. He said to him “A man’s game charges a man’s price. Take that away from this if nothing else. He had heard those words himself when he was a hell of a lot younger than 19. He was just smart enough not to fuck a cop’s daughter


End file.
